Relief is Yours
by ravencherries
Summary: Really after all these years he should have forgotten her. Should have moved on with his life. Should have gotten married and had kids. Yet he could not. That's because he wanted to do all those things with her. Love was a cursed, hostile, deadly feeling you could ever possess. Ever. But at the same time it was the best thing you could ever feel. ItaSaku. Non-mass. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N: **_Just an angst oneshot that I felt like writing... I'm in a depressed mood from another fandom ;-;. Enjoy! and sorry for any mistakes you notice; I do not have a beta... ehh_

_and I am going to give you a heads up and say Itachi's character might be a tad ooc, I'm not sure if it isor not. I'm just saying this because I was trying to include human feelings into this._

**_EDITED AH!_**

* * *

Really after all these years he should have forgotten _her_. Should have moved on with his life. Should have gotten married and had kids.

Yet he could not. That's because he wanted to do all those things with _her_.

When he found out she was gone, he could literally feel the world collapse around him in that single moment. He knew it was the hardest thing losing someone you loved, but he didn't know it could ruin you _this_ much. Being the Anbu Captain, he had witnessed many of his comrades die right before him and yes, every time it caused his already abused heart to grieve and become horribly pained and sometimes he still does.

But even at this moment, even after years since the word of her passing, Itachi Uchiha still felt the fresh pain inside of him. It hadn't slowly gone down like all his family and friends had said but instead it has increased tenfold throughout the days and months so that he couldn't even think at times. It just hurt... just like physical pain.

Was this what love could do?

Love was a cursed, hostile, deadly feeling you could ever possess. _Ever_.

But at the same time it was the best thing you could ever feel.

It's like what they say... Love is like a light that shines through the darkest of places. It makes you feel the most oddest of things and you would love how it felt. It makes you do things you thought you would never do and you would do it with some you loved dearly. It would make you feel things you never thought you would. It's human nature really and it cannot be ignored even by the most emotionless of humans.

_You were so in love with love that you cannot see what lies within it's_ _shadows._

And Itachi Uchiha had finally become consumed in those shadows and they are the most painful things. He could tell you now that it is such a horrid feeling and it can and will eat away at you until you finally realize your mistakes and what has happened in reality.

But he would also tell you it was worth it to love someone who loved you back just as much.

* * *

"Itachi?"

Footsteps shuffled through the big home slowly and echoed off the walls.

"Itachi...?" The feminine and soothing tone hung around the usually quiet air in the home. Then the shuffling quieted down when the owner of the soft voice was in front of her son's door. Pale fingers curved around the thin door until it was pushed open and her dark eyes saddened immediately with what they met.

"Itachi..." The Lady Uchiha softly said as she almost rushed to his side. Kneeling down next to his sitting form, her eyes searched for his which were covered under his curtain of raven bangs. Though she could still read his emotions clearly. It was a talent as a mother that she was graciously gifted with but it was painful to know that her son was still grieving for his lost love.

Her heart cringed.

The ravenette sat down the tray of tea in front of him and as soon as her hands were free she reached up to his bangs and softly brushed them out of his view. A deep frown tugged at her lips when she realized how cloudy and dark his eyes were and they were not even looking towards her but instead towards the empty wall in front of them.

There was no sign of tears. No puffiness or redness. That was also what pained her.

He was clearly hiding his emotions once again.

Mikoto Uchiha knew her son was stuffing down his feelings, something he has always done and she has told him many times it was healthy to mourn at times. It was okay too. But he never would show any emotional hint towards anyone. Even his mother. And she still did not know why.

"I've brought you some tea." She said slowly... as if she was talking to a three year-old version of her now twenty eight year-old son. She knew she had to be cautious. "It is winter... and I know you like warm tea on days like this." Mikoto said with a small smile as she removed her hand from his cheek and to one of the green glasses in front of them. Picking up one of the tea-filled cups, she hovered it in front of him for him to take.

"I thought I would make two since I wanted to speak with you." She spoke in an almost fake tone. Her free hand picked up the remaining cup. "Shisui had informed me that there was an open mission for your squad... If you want to go just go speak to him." A brief pause. "And it is fine if you do not want to. It is _that_ day and Hokage-sama had- Itachi?"

Mikoto looked up at her now standing son. His eyes were still hallow even as he looked down at his mother but it was just a brief glance before he walked towards the open door of his bedroom. Stopping at the door's frame, he spoke to her in an equally hallow tenor.

"Thank you mother." And with that, Itachi stalked out of the room without his cup of tea.

Mikoto sat down the glasses back onto the tray slowly as she listened to his almost silent footsteps walk down their wooden hallway and bowed her dark head down as she frowned and felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes quickly well up.

Oh, it was so hard to see her usually strong child like this.

* * *

"Are you sure Itachi? ...I mean today's the anni-"

"I am going." Said man said as he tied the forehead protector around his head; double knotted for good measures. The elder Uchiha stared at him with wavering eyes before nodding slowly and slipping the wooden Anbu mask over his features. The black and white mask was tied on with a small red string in the back and the rest of the squad, besides Itachi, had soon tied them on as well.

"... Alright." The four-man squad stood in front of the gates of Konoha. The winter breeze was predictably cold and it bit at his bare skin harshly. However it did not affect him the slightest.

Itachi looked up at the sky. It was a deep grey and he could already conclude that it would snow any minute.

Odd.

It rarely snowed in Konoha.

Sliding his mask on, Itachi walked forward first without warning and outside of the Konoha walls. He hasn't been on a mission for awhile. The last three times were successful and accomplished with ease but he thought it would help him get his thoughts off of-... but no it only made matters much more heavy.

It only made him realize his was killing people with no emotion at all and it hurt to think that... even after years of doing so. But this was his job -his life- as a shinobi. He _had_ to live with it.

Once behind the wooden mask, the Uchiha heir continued forward and soon paced his speed up with chakra slowly gathering onto the soles of his feet. He did not bother to check behind him to see if his squad was following in suit because he knew that they were already doing so. As a Captain, he had faith in his men.

His older cousin soon caught up with him. The masked Uchiha did not incline his head towards Itachi as he spoke to him.

"You know what the mission's objective is, correct?" He spoke with a new tone of voice. Much more work-like, more stronger and sharper than before. Itachi was silent for a moment.

"Yes." He replied flatly as he suddenly paced his speed and was much more ahead of Shisui. The older Uchiha bit down the saddened sigh that was going to escape his lips. He really should not have taken this mission because it was where _she_ had paid the consequences and failed to accomplish it. As his best friend and older cousin, Shisui could pinpoint the trembling in his voice and it hurt to know that.

But...

Maybe it was a good thing he was going. So that he could finally get closure and that was something Itachi has never gotten since three years ago.

* * *

"Go forward." The stoic demand echoed through the men's ears. And they soon heeded to the request as they dashed forward noiselessly underneath the thick tree's brush. All four had their katanas out and each had their eyes sharply forward with hearing keenly set. Just like they were trained.

Being in front, Itachi was the first to jump forward noiselessly and onto the roof of the lone building in the forest. The cawing of distant crows was all he heard and just the quiet rustle of the trees getting brushed by the growing breeze. It was a rather peaceful atmosphere but he did not see or feel it that way at all. Instead he had an eery, somewhat hateful feeling lodged deep inside of his chest and it was slowly building up and he did not know why.

And he did not want to found out.

His keen eyes shot straight forward as he quietly yet swiftly dashed across the roof and to the other edge of it. Slowly he concentrated chakra onto the palm of his hand, a mild headache hitting him due to the intense amount of chakra getting pushed to his feet and now hand. The now chakra engulfed palm attached itself to the wall of the building as he lowered himself to the side of it.

No sound was heard as he carefully opened the window closest to him and sneaked in with ease and not one rustle heard. His feet met the ground as he glanced around the seemingly dark and empty hallway. Without turning around to check his team, Itachi went straight forward to where he knew the main room of the boss was located.

He knew already because _she_ had told him all the details of the mission before _she_ had left.

Itachi cautiously walked down the hallway in a crouched position with his squad in suit behind. Faint traces of chakra signatures lingered about the building and he heard muffled conversations around the rooms as well. Turning to the next hallway, his sharingan blazed eyes spotted two nuke-nins walking down the hall... in his direction. His jaw tightened slightly behind the mask. His grip on the katana tightened as he moved forward to attack.

However he was stopped when the duo turned sharply into one of the doors in the hall. Itachi could have almost sighed in relief.

Shisui once was at Itachi's side and under the quietest of whispers, he spoke to his cousin in a slightly worried tone, yet it was as sharp as it could be. The older Uchiha slightly also pushed his mask up, hovering just over his head as his full face was shown.

"Itachi. I can take over. You do not seem emotionally fit enough to deal with this right now." Shisui spoke in a stern yet gentle voice.

He knew it would hurt his little cousin to have this said to him but it was true. Itachi wouldn't have just attacked on point like that. He would've waited until they turned this corner to have attacked atleast... or actually he wouldn't even attack at all. Usually, the Uchiha Heir would've devised a plan to completely pass the enemy without being seen. Itachi never liked to attack without reason.

To know that he was going to bluntly attack the enemy made Shisui Uchiha conclude that he was under a dangerous amount of stress.

Shisui slid the mask back down, just when Itachi pulled his up. His expression however was still like a stone.

Such an amount could make him lose sight in the mission and his safety.

"Please Itachi. I do not want you to-"

"Shut up, Shisui." Said man's eyes widened behind the mask as he was actually shut up. Itachi had never spoken to him like that, actually never told him to be quiet so bluntly like this. Well _actually_, Itachi had never spoken like this to anybody at all. He was always so polite. Instead he would simply ignore him and continue on his way. So this spoke multiple things to him.

The whole squad was taken back by him and that included himself. Itachi just let that slip from him and he briefly glanced at Shisui with... an unknown look before turning back towards the hallway.

However, Shisui knew that look he was just given and it was one Itachi hadn't used in years. Really... he hasn't seen that glance since Itachi was three years-old.

He had only used it when he was in trouble with his parents or unsure about somethings. At first it was an amusing little glance, but seeing it now in such a situation, Shisui frowned deeply to himself.

It was his helpless look.

* * *

_"Aah, I can't believe I was assigned this mission!" She said with utter joy as she threw herself next to him on the couch. "Shisou told me that I could bring along anyone... well anyone that can be checked under her supervision." She said with a nervous tone, a slight airy laugh was heard after it._

_"Yes. I really do think you're up to this." Itachi said as he sent a genuine, small smile towards the woman sitting next to him. "I'm not surprised she had chosen you." He said with pure honesty. Really, he was very happy for her. She had proven her strength to obtain an S-ranked mission and she deserved it. Plus she had always wanted one._

_"Aa, who are you going to bring along with you though?" The Uchiha Heir asked as he stared towards the woman next to him with gentle eyes, the smile had not wavered either on his lips. Upon being asked this, she averted her eyes away from his own and a smirk slowly adorned her lips._

_"I was hoping you can go, Itachi." Said man closed his eyes as soon as heard this. He knew she was going to ask this and he would love to go._

_"...I am sorry...-, but I cannot." The girl quickly frowned and looked at him for an explanation. Her big green eyes slowly widening in disappointment. He had to hold back the amused smile. The way her features turned so childishly never ceased to amuse him.  
_

_"And why not?" She inquired in a stern tenor. Itachi smiled at her once again, his dark eyes opening slowly as he looked at her almost passively._

_"I have a mission to attend the same day and Hokage-sama insists that I go." The woman frowned but looked at him understandingly. "You see it's a mission in Suna and I have to-"_

_"Itachi." She interrupted. "I do not want to know the details." Itachi once again smiled at her, mildy amused even as he embraced his lover in a tight hug out of the blue. She was surprised that he was showing such intimacy. Usually it was her to hug, kiss him and such. What has gotten into him?  
_

_"I really am sorry. I would love to go but..." Itachi trailed off as he dug his face into her silky mass of hair. His eyes slowly sliding close once again as the smell of fresh flowers wafted through his nose._

_"Yes, I know. You cannot." She said with a small chuckle followed soon after._

* * *

Itachi's cold, crimson eyes briefly checked the room before closing the door quietly behind him and again moving towards the boss' main room. There was not much nins as he thought there would be. They must all be on missions at the moment, fortunate for his squad, but his instincts were nagging him for some reason.

And of course, he ignored them as he continued forward.

After checking a few more doors, coming up empty like the last ones, Itachi abruptly stopped and it caused the trail of Anbu men behind him to stop as well. Shisui was the first to react.

"What is it?" The older Uchiha asked in a low whisper. Itachi did not turn around.

"We will split up and search the building. I will continue forward and the rest of you, after investigating the building's absence, will meet up in the main room ahead." And with that, no retorts or questions heard, Itachi dashed forward and towards the Boss' supposed room. His eyes narrowed unconsciously as he continued.

His instincts were once again nagging him to turn away and bring his squad with him, but like always he ignored it.

* * *

_He watched slowly as she emerged from the door with a scroll in one hand and a bag of weapons in the other. Around her neck was a beige scarf, carelessly curled around her neck and she wore her usual red vest and navy skirt. However the difference was she had a long sleeved white shirt underneath the crimson clothing. Her long hair was also slightly messy, probably from the strong winds but it did not bother him. She still looked as beautiful as always._

_"Damn..." She murmured under her breath and when she looked up, her big eyes widened. "Itachi? What are you doing here?" Said man smiled at her softly._

_"Just thought I'd visit you before I leave tonight." His eyes averted to the scroll in her hand as she sat the bag down. "Tell me. Is that scroll from Hokage-sama about the mission?" He asked. _

_She nodded and smiled brightly at him as she tossed the scarf onto the floor and kicked off her shoes before sitting next to him on the couch. Unrolling the scroll with two hands, the couple looked at the insides of it._

_"Just don't tell Shisou I'm showing you this." The woman said with a playful smirk as she read the writings inside of it. "I was hoping you can give me some techniques on what to do when I enter this building, maybe." Hearing this, Itachi read the scroll with utmost __curiosity. Of course he would help her._

_After minutes of reading the insides of the red scroll, the young woman put the scroll onto her lap as she let the information settle in her mind. Itachi was already devising a plan in his head even as she spoke to him._

_"Anything?" She asked softly. "I'm thinking I can sneak it along with my group in from a window and slowly make my way to the boss' room. Without killing or injuring anyone of course." Itachi nodded at that._

_"Yes. That could work." He paused for a moment. "Just make sure to check the doors down these hallways." The Uchiha said as pointed onto the map of the building. The woman simply watched as his finger traced the drawing of the hallway. Therefore she understood the plan and there was a not a fault in it... that she knew of._

_"Aa, yes. I understand." She said with a quirky smile. "I just can't get caught or it'll be the end of me." She said with a small laugh enunciating the end of the sentence. The airy laugh echoed throughout the room as he listened to it._

* * *

After turning onto the next hallway, he was glad to see no one in sight but that did not make him lose his guard. His trained ears still heard faint talking coming from the upstairs room above him as he continued forward. There were no more doors to check besides the one way across of him in the hallway. It was the door next to the staircase.

Still crouched cautiously, he continued to slowly crawl forward with katana still gripped in his gloved hand.

Outside of the big windows to his left, he saw small specks of snow slowly sprinkle downward. Ah, it was snowing now. He paused in his steps to softly admire the white dots continuously falling down. It hadn't snow around the Konoha area for what seemed years and the only time he has witnessed it was when he was a child.

Really, it was a nice sight to see.

The dark trees in the background contrasted very much to the white snow and grey clouds. He had to tear his eyes away as he continued further. His eyes becoming seemingly heavier as he was getting closer to the door.

He briefly heard the conversations become quiet but then they started back up with a yell and louder voices afterwards. It seemed to be retorts from men as if they were discussing some matter and apparently disagreeing with it. Odd.

What could they be fighting about?

Probably because Konoha knows of their whereabouts now.

* * *

_"Well that mission sorely was boring, ne Itachi?" The older Uchiha asked as they passed through the gates of their village. It was sunset when they returned and the sky was alarmingly growing dark in a fast speed. The small specks in the sky were already visible as he looked up._

_"...Hm, yes." Itachi agreed softly as they were now deeper in the safety of Konoha. Now walking along the dirt pathway in it. The mission in Suna was only to retrieve scrolls from another village and safely return them to another small village in the north. Not much trouble since they had much worse missions before._

_The Captain turned to his left to see his other two squad members, Hanji-san and Iruna-san bow to him._

_"Sir, we are going to report back to Hokage-sama." Hanji said with a serious tone. He was a very serious man, much like Itachi himself and he respected him for that. Unlike Iruna, who was alot like Shisui. Laid-back, yet serious at important matters. But really just a laid-back man who was amused at petty things._

_"Yes, Captain." Iruna continued as he smirked at him after removing the deer-looking mask from his face. His deep emerald eyes shining plainly in amusement as he looked at Itachi. "We know you want to see...-san now. We do not want you two love birds to be separated any longer, yes?" He finished as he crossed his arms._

_Shisui chuckled and slapped a hand onto Itachi's back._

_"Yes, yes! Good call Iruna!" Shisui exclaimed as he pointed his index finger to Iruna. The dirty blonde simply grinned at the two of them and pointed back at Shisui with his own index finger. Was this like an inside joke, maybe? "He is right, Itachi?"_

_Said man slowly glanced between the two grinning men. Hanji on the other hand was placing his fingers onto the bridge of his nose. Itachi suppressed a small sigh._

_"...Yes, actually. You are all dismissed." He said simply but was surprised to hear both Shisui and Iruna laugh. Briefly hearing Hanji sigh slowly in the background._

_"Of course! You run along now, Itachi-chan!" Shisui exclaimed as he patted the back of his younger cousin. "I will see you tomorrow with these two as well. Unless, you and-"_

_"We will see." And with that the Uchiha jumped off from the pathway and onto a roof towards his lover's home. He knew she should be home by now. _

_She had left only an hour after he had and their objective was to get information from this group of nuke-nin. A simple task, really but it was hard at the same time._

_This certain group of shinobi were not ones to be easily messed with. They had hid throughout the years and Tsunade-Hokage-sama had only found out about their whereabouts now. They usually migrated between months and separated at times in small groups. They were really something, Itachi quietly remarked to himself. _

_And he had faith she had accomplished the mission like so with her small group._

* * *

Why was he thinking about this all now? A twist in his heart only made the burning in his chest hurt more and that caused him to move in a much faster speed.

He finally reached the door and when he swiftly curved his hand around the small doorknob, he quietly pushed it forward to see nothing but a small desk in the corner of it. The only lighting in the room was a small window in the left of it and that was only dim light too.

Closing the door behind him softly, he stood up in a regular stance as he cautiously walked to the desk. Maybe there was information in it's drawers maybe and on top of it was an opened letter as well. He could not let something like this be passed.

His hand reached for the open letter and when he made contact with the flimsy texture, picked it up and brought it closer to him. Having the sharingan already on, it was much faster to read and the letter's contents were not much of importance.

It was just a letter to someone from one of these nuke-nins that said they would not be back for a year or so. At the end it was signed, but it was blurred out due to an amount of sprayed blood on the bottom of it. The gruesome article of paper did not bother him; he had seen worse.

Slowly folding the piece of paper once again, he slid it into the bag on his black pants. Slowly and carefully tucking it away.

Opening and looking through the doors were useless as well. The only things inside were kunais and empty pieces of paper. It seemed that this room was just a writing room, nonetheless and simply put, nothing important.

The only odd thing though was that there was multiple blood stains the corners of the room and oddly... it reached Itachi's mind that maybe the person writing this letter was attacked and killed in this very room and no one exactly cared because they had not sent the letter out.

Itachi's eyes became heavy. How heartless... even if it was a nuke-nin's letter.

The Anbu Captain briefly scanned the room once more before leaving. Nothing more after that. Getting into a crouch position, he reached for the door knob.

* * *

_"U-Uh... Would you accept my offer...?" Her small voice was heard as he glanced towards her._

_Clad in her jounin vest, the small woman smiled nervously at him with weary eyes. Itachi was confused._

_"What offer?" He inquired sternly, but softly at the same time. He watched with mild confusion as she looked down at her feet, a faint blush painted her cheeks as she looked back up but instead of her earlier nervous expression, she held a determined stare.  
_

_He raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Eh..." She faltered once again. Her expressive eyes glancing away from his once again. It was almost frustrating as he waited for this said offer. He wanted to know now._

_"What is it?" He asked again._

_She almost looked like a small school girl. Her flustered features, the way her hands and legs fidgeted and the way she could not look in his eyes was making him become much more curious of these female. His little brother's teammate and his slowly becoming friend._

_They had really, actually met when Itachi was staying late at night at the Hokage's tower. This woman walked in on Hokage-sama and him discussing something, but he was piqued at her long pink hair. You usually did not see woman with such vivid hair colors and plus, he had already known her._

_He had just not really talked to her as much as before._

_Then he was surprised Hokage-sama did not shoo her away but instead asked her to join in with the discussion. The ideas she put out were very intelligent ones and ones he could actually put into his mission. And without her help, the mission he and Hokage-sama were discussing would have been much more lethal._

_After the Hokage had dismissed them both, this woman caught up with him and they chatted all the way back to her small apartment and that's when his attraction started. She really was a charming woman._

_"...Ehm..." She said with a nervous chuckle. "Wo-Would you consider going on a date with me Itachi-san?" She finally said as she could not look him in the eye. Said man was silent for a moment. He was just asked out._

_...but he was glad she asked._

_"...of course." Her green eyes met him and he almost smiled at the way they sparkled in surprise._

_And that's when their love finally kindled._

_And where the beginning of his pain began; unknown to him and her._

_"I accept you offer... Sakura-san."_

* * *

His hand lingered just above the doorknob.

He frowned to himself.

Why was all these coming back to him now?

He stifled down the hurt and pain as he turned the doorknob finally.

Peeking his head out slightly, no one was in sight and he still felt the minimum chatter and chakra signatures from above. Stepping out of the door, he shut it behind him and turned towards the staircase. However, he was lagging slightly.

The pain in chest become much heavier than before and he could not ignore the beating pain in his heart.

The flashbacks that he couldn't help but think of only made matters worse. Maybe Shisui was right... maybe he was not ready to lead his squad through the place of her death after all. Maybe it was best he rejected this mission overall. Maybe it was best his mother did not even tell him about the mission in the first place. Maybe it was best-

_Maybe it was best he did not fall in love with her._

Immediately after thinking this, he controlled the urge to bang his head against the wall for even conjuring that up in his mind. Falling in love with her was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Even better than the birth of his dear baby brother was second to falling in love with this woman.

And that says a lot.

Itachi closed his eyes briefly as he inhaled a deep breath of air and then exhaled it slowly through his nose as he continued further up the stairs.

Once on the top floor, the floor that led to the boss' room according to _her_ scroll, Itachi looked down the hallway to see a double door with writings on it. In black ink it said _do not enter, scram_, and indecent writings like those all over it. And that was the only door in sight and it was quite closer than he thought.

Luckily there were no windows in this hall and he could easily glide through the darkening shadows with ease. Much thanks to his family's gift, the sharingan. Still crouching, he continued further.

However he was lagging once again with the beating in his heart becoming sickeningly painful every minute.

Was this what closure was?

* * *

_He felt a rush of excitement waft around in him. He hadn't seen her for at least two days and he was surprised with himself that he missed her so much more than expected. It was a nice change actually to know that he cared so deeply for someone without himself really knowing._

_After multiple times of jumping from a roof to another, he landed in front of her apartment, one he has become very familiar with due to the many times he has stayed over._

_Oddly there was no lights on in her home._

_Walking up her steps to the front door, he did not bother knocking but instead bent down and with his hand, swiftly picked up the key hiding underneath the potted plant next to her door. Thus he unlocked her door and placed the key in the bag located at his back. Might as well keep it. Closing the door behind him, he looked around and saw nothing of the difference from the last time he was here. Everything was in place and there was no mess._

_And that is what worried him._

_He knew maybe she went to sleep right away after returning but usually from past times, he always remembered coming into her home to see her articles of clothing and her bags around the living room. She would usually cast aside her belongings then go into her room._

_He felt a heavy feeling erupt in his chest. _

_Maybe... she had just returned and is at her teammate's home. _

_Yes, that must be it or she could she be late in returning. There was a lot of explanations why she is not home yet. Why was he worried? He glanced around the room one last time before exiting it._

* * *

Why was he thinking of this?

* * *

_"Hokage-sama?"_

_"...Itachi?" The blonde-haired woman said as her head quirked up. In front of her was a dangerous amount of papers and unrolled scrolls. The pen in her hand dropped to her desk when she met his eyes._

_Her eyes seemed sad. He ignored it though._

_"Aa, yes." She averted her eyes away from. "Please enter." _

_He closed the door softly behind him and stood right in front of her desk. He needed answers. The Hokage was acting much more... nicer than usual, he noted carefully as he gazed passively at her._

_"... Sakura's team has returned, correct?" He asked bluntly. He needed to know if she was home or not yet. The amber eyes of Konoha's leader seemed hallow as she looked up to him. Getting up from the wooden chair, Tsunade scooted out with a loud screech from the old wood scratching across the floor. _

_Itachi eyed her. Confused on why she was getting up._

_"Itachi." Tsunade spoke in a stern tone, her eyes hardening as she came over to stand right near him._

_Something had defiantly happened._

_"Something happened." He said out loud but in a slow whisper, a thought escaping immediately from him. He knew he was right because Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_"Itachi. Listen." She began in a conscious tone. "She-"_

_"Granny Tsunade! Why can't you help her?!" A loud, erratic, clearly distressed voice was heard outside the door before it was kicked open by her best friend and teammate, Naruto Uzumaki._

_Itachi felt his heart drop when he saw tears streaming down his face. The bottom of his blue eyes were visibly red and his teeth were clenched as he looked forward._

_But stopped immediately when he saw Itachi._

_His features distorted immediately into the most pained expression Naruto has ever had. _

_"Ah... It... Itachi." He said quietly as he stood in front of the open door. _

_"Naruto. Please have respect when coming into my room." Tsunade said even as she turned back to Itachi_

_Itachi could already feel his heart slowly breaking... even before she had spoke the three words that has cursed, pained and crippled his life forever._

_"Sakura is dead."_

* * *

A single, lone tear fell from his eye as he leaned against the wall. He hadn't cried ever about this because he knew he would look weak in _her_ eyes. His shoulder slowly slid down the wall until he sat upon the wooden floor. Looking towards the door, still looking from behind the Anbu mask, his vision was slowly becoming blurry.

He did not sob, wail or cry out. Not a sound was heard. But instead, he just silently wept for _her_ sake. Tears fell from his eyes, ones that he has held back ever since that day.

* * *

_"Itachi... Where are you going?"_

* * *

His head bowed forward as the tears seemed to be endless.

The pain in his chest became so overbearing that he could not help it. All the feelings that were bottled up inside of him were slowly coming to the surface and he hated it.

Mourning did not help whatsoever. It only helped realize _she_ was gone. And never to be seen alive and well again. Never to see her brightly-lit, emerald eyes looking at him anymore. Never feeling her warm touch anymore.

Just nothing.

* * *

_"It-Itachi... Wait." Naruto barked at him._

* * *

His eyes shut close.

He was receiving his closure finally and it did not feel as good as he thought.

Itachi briefly heard the double doors open.

* * *

_"Itachi! Please wait!"_

* * *

He heard men shouting and the shouts became louder as he felt multiple hands make harsh contact with him and he was pulled up. His mask was removed and thrown carelessly away as he looked into the eyes of many nuke-nin. Although he did not feel any fear.

This was his closure.

His eyes were as passive as always.

"Aah, An Uchiha, huh?" One said.

Behind half-lidded eyelids, he glared at each one of them.

* * *

_"Thank you Itachi." She said as he had walked her home. "I appreciate you walking me home all the time."_

_He simply smiled at her. _

_"Are you sure you want to walk me home every night? ...I mean... I could just-"_

_"No. I'd rather walk you home, Sakura." Bending down, he placed a chaste kiss onto her lips before turning around to walk back to his own._

_However he was stopped when her hand rested onto his shoulder. He looked at her with a pointed gaze and saw that very familiar red hue on her cheeks. She was fidgeting just like before._

_"Eh... Itachi." She said quietly, just for him to hear._

_"Hn?" He murmured in reply as he did not move from his spot. Their lips were literally just an inch apart as she whispered three words that made him rethink his usually emotionless life._

_"I love you."_

* * *

A crooked smile made his way onto his lips as he closed his eyes for the last time. He, of course, said the same to her that night.

He really did love Sakura Haruno.

And with that, darkness took a hold of him as a numbing pain erupted through him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay. I'm not writing anymore sad fics for a while. This freakin' hurt my heart and I hoped you enjoyed because I am now an emotional wreck. Omg. and if you have any questions, I will be sure to answer you~_

_I hoped you liked it :_

**_Reviews make my day and night! And so do favs! They are forever appreciated as well :)_**


End file.
